1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearable LED devices and more particularly to flexible LED devices having a printable layer.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (hereafter “LED”) is a semi-conductor light source that provides discrete light when powered by an electric source. Traditional LEDs emitted low-intensity red light, however more modern versions are capable of emitting light across the entire visible light spectrum at varying levels of intensity. LEDs are useful for a variety applications but are particularly useful for safety and decorative wearable products, including belts, bracelets, pet collars, and pet leashes. Much of the prior art in this field has been limited to providing LEDs within clear plastic tubing that, while providing the desired safety lighting, leaves much to be desired aesthetically. Further, the prior art does not provide for activating buttons that are less prone to inadvertent activation, or that provide a master on/off switch, which is particularly useful when the device is being worn by a child or pet.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,879,076 and 6,146,006 to Cross describe an apparatus for the transmission of light adapted in a belt or vest article having a light source that transmits light along a self-support elongated light transmitting member. The light source and light transmitting members are embedding in a casement having a light-colored backing and a translucent front material. The device is activated by a simple on/off switch located proximal to the light source. The required light transmitting members greatly increase the overall weight of the device and increase the number of parts required, tooling costs, and manufacturing costs while limiting the flexibility and usability of the wearable device. Additionally, the on/off switch is prone to inadvertent activation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,090 to Sciarra describes a pet tracking collar comprising clear flexible tubing containing a plurality of LEDs and an antenna and a radio transmitter. The collar provides only safety lighting and radio transmission features and does not provide for as particularly elegant and aesthetically pleasure configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,327 to Morehead provides a pet collar having an illumination source and one or more fiber optic cables coupled to the illumination source in order to provide for transmission of the light. The device is activated by an on/off button near the illumination source, which must be exposed from the casement in order to be activated. While providing safety lighting, the fiber optic cables are expensive, difficult to install, and have a high failure rate. Additionally, the invention does not provide for a useful and aesthetically pleasing casement.
Accordingly, while there are certain wearable LED devices present available, none provide an enhanced casement that can include a variety of printable patterns and designs while still maintaining a high level of light transmission. Further, the prior art fails to disclose a suitable on/off button or switch design that prevents inadvertent activation of the LEDs while being compact, discrete, and visually appealing.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the LED and similar light-emitting devices in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.